1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable bell, and in particular to a cable bell for use in a log skidding cable assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Cable bells have long been used in the logging industry. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,259, issued to M. L. Laharty on Dec. 6, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,093, issued to M. L. Laharty on Sep. 2, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,059, issued to W. R. M. Lindsay on Oct. 3, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,506, issued to M. G. Hillson on Jul. 22, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,643, issued to D. D. Johnson et al on Jan. 20, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,235, issued to M. Lessard on Nov. 12, 1991.
In general, devices of the type in question presently being used in the logging industry are unnecessarily complicated or include projections which tend to catch on brush or on portions of the skidding vehicle. There are two types of bells currently in use, namely a lead bell and a sliding bell. The ends of two separate cables are connected to the ends of the lead bell. The lead bell retains several sliding bells on a main cable connected to the skidding vehicle. Each of the sliding bells and the free end of the lead bell carries a choker cable which can be wrapped around a log or logs. It is common practice to reverse each choker cable on a regular basis to lengthen cable life. If, as is often the case, pins are used to connect the choker cables to the bells and the pins become bent, the reversing of a choker cable or the replacement of a broken cable can be a long and difficult job.